


Domesticity

by Trams



Series: Ficlet collection [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. There is not substance to these ficlets. They are just two unconnected scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have got to get better at writing summaries... But I'm still at that stage where I am not entierly sure I want people to actually read what I post.

Kyle found him asleep at his desk. His head lying on the papers he had been looking over, glasses askew, mouth open, and he was snoring. Kyle smiled, a warm feeling in his chest and he walked closer to Guy. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Guy's temple, near his hair where a few grey strands had started to appear.

“Guy,” Kyle whispered, and Guy made a noise back in his throat before smacking his lips a bit. “You wanna sleep in the bed instead, it's more comfortable?” Kyle asked.

“'m not sleepy,” Guy mumbled. Kyle held back a laugh but he did smile wider.

“'Course you're not.”

Guy blinked his eyes open and lifted his head looking at Kyle with a soft smile on his lips. A smile that could still make Kyle's heart swell with emotion whenever he saw it. Kyle straightened Guy's glasses, pushing them back up the back of his nose. Smiling a fond smile he kissed the tip of Guy's nose, because he couldn't resist it.

“When did'ya come back?” Guy asked.

“Just now,” Kyle said. He hadn't even visited Salaak to report back. Had gone straight to Guy, straight home. Even though he hadn't been gone for more than three days, and it wasn't like they hadn't been separated from each other for longer than this, Kyle always felt better if he got to see Guy as soon as possible. He felt better stepping through the door to the apartment they shared and had shared for years now. He felt comforted by it, comforted and safe.

Guy touched Kyle's cheek, trailed three of his fingers over Kyle's skin.

“Missed me?” Guy asked.

“Nah, not that much,” Kyle said with a crooked smile. Guy snorted.

“You're a terrible liar.” Guy said and then yawned.

“I'm a better liar than you,” Kyle said smiling. “Come to bed with me.”

“Sure thing babe,” Guy said. Kyle reached out his hand and Guy took it, his grip strong and his hand calloused and warm as always. Unlike Kyle who had freezing cold hands whenever he forgot to tell the ring to warm him up.

Kyle pulled Guy up on his feet and they walked hand in hand towards their bedroom. This was home, here with Guy. This was where Kyle belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

Guy stopped in the doorway to Kyle's studio. It was a cramped room more suited as an office than a studio but Kyle claimed he liked it. Kyle was busy painting and Guy wasn't sure if he even knew Guy was standing there since Kyle had his back to him.

Guy looked over Kyle's shoulder at the painting. Kyle was painting the skyline of the biggest city on one of the planets they had visited the previous month. The city has been as huge as New York, massive buildings of red stone and glass sprawling out over many hills, the setting red sun making the city almost seem on fire it had been so red, especially when they got further down and saw that the wide streets were lined with trees with red and orange blossoms.

Kyle was putting the finishing touches on one of the buildings, a red paint smudge on his cheek and a look of deep concentration on his face. Guy had always enjoyed watching Kyle paint, there was something kind of captivating in watching his partner so completely consumed by something that he shut out the rest of the world.

He took a sip of coffee from the Superman mug, which had been the only clean one available, he was also surprised that it was still around. Guy had tried hiding it several times and on one occasion even thrown it away but it always seemed to find its way back into the cupboard.

“Is that coffee?” Kyle asked without turning around, clearly he did know Guy was there. Or he just smelled the coffee.

Guy walked up to him, and while he kissed the top of Kyle's head, Kyle turned on the chair and stole the mug out of Guy's hands.

“Looking good babe,” Guy said.

“Painting or me?” Kyle asked after taking a sip and making a disgusted face because Guy hadn't dumped half a carton of milk and a ton of sugar into it.

“Both,” Guy said. Kyle turned to look at the painting again and Guy rested his chin on top of Kyle's head and placed his hands on Kyle's shoulders.

“It could be better,” Kyle mumbled.

“We should hang it in the bar,” Guy said, he'd figured out aes ago that moving on was better than trying to argue about it.

“You always hang my paintings in the bar,” Kyle said.

Guy liked having Kyle's paintings in the bar. He liked showing off Kyle's talents. He knew that it embarrassed Kyle when he was being particularly loud with his boasting about Kyle's painting skills, but he really couldn't help himself sometimes, especially not when he was drunk

“We're gonna run out of wall space one of these days,” Kyle continued.

“Well, we can always sell a few of them back on Earth,” Guy suggested. He just had to make sure none of his favorites were sold off. There was a particular one of a bridge across a purple river that Guy definitely didn't want to get rid of. They'd kissed on that bridge, and while Guy would deny being sentimental in anyway, he would admit to himself that he wanted to treasure that particular memory. There weren't a lot of memories Guy wanted to remember, but every moment with Kyle was worth remembering. So the painting of the bridge had to stay. There were a couple of paintings Kyle had done of different aliens, and while they were nice, Guy kind of preferred the landscape paintings so the aliens could go.

He felt Kyle ift his hand, and then the shiver when he took another sip.

“This is disgusting,” Kyle said, he tilted his head back to look up at Guy.

“Well, it was mine,” Guy said, with a smile.

“You can have it back,” Kyle said.

“In that mug? No thanks. I'm not drinking anything out of that. I suspect you haven't done the dishes even though it's your turn just to force me to use it.”

“Can't prove anything,” Kyle said with a grin. Guy shook his head, leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kyle's forehead.

“Do the dishes or no sex,” Guy said. Kyle laughed.

“Yeah right, like you can go through with witholding sex.”

“Sure I can,” Guy said and straightened up.

“Of course babe,” Kyle said. He spun around on the chair, plaed the hand not holding the mug on the back of Guy's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. It started quite chaste at first, but soon it turned heated. Guy's heart started beating faster and he felt a warmth pooling low in his belly.

They parted after a moment, and Guy jwanted to stay close to Kyle, but he leaned back a bit.

“So, you want a blow job?” he asked with a wink. Kyle laughed but nodded, and Guy grinned before getting down on his knees inbetween Kyle's parting legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want you can follow me on tumblr: @notagreenlantern where I post all ficlets I write weeks before I get around to uploading them here


End file.
